Waiting
by XxXDarkDestroyerXxX
Summary: Sakura is still waiting for Sasuke to return, but to a point where she has in such a deep dpression she never leaves her house. Slowly she's wasting away. Her friends even take her to see a psychiatrist! Nothing will help her... until someone changes her.


**Disclaimer: **_If i owned Naruto do you really think i would be a bored teen sat writing at my computer on a perfectly nice day?Also i am no where near talented to write any lyrics mentioned... I will quote the artist i got them from at the end of each chapter – and i wont say this again so don't comment about how you think I'm a fake!!!!!_

**Time doesn't heal, it breaks**

**Prologue**

Sakura's hair was streaked with black, and her eyes once so warm a green that they seemed to laugh, now possessed only an empty sullen glare, which she offered any passers by freely. Her timid smile once so welcome on her face had been transformed into a bare line, devoid of any emotion, that showed only irregular smirks or frowns. Sakura was no longer Sakura as everyone had known her, but a darker shadow that barely resembled her past self.

Who had killed such a beautiful girl? Who had taken away her meaning, spirit, and smile? Who was the guilty one?Who had her blood on their hands?

The day Sasuke left Sakura had cried for so long after awakening from her forced slumber on the bench, that people said she had in fact washed her soul away with tears. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten had all came to try and console her. However, even the ever-so-determined Lee had lost the battle of helping her. She was thought to be a lot cause, after Kakashi had given up hope.

The only one that still had hope for her it seemed was Naruto. Not a day would pass when he didn't visit. Until one day, when he lost his now well practised patience, where our story begins... Sakura was now 14...

_**

* * *

**__**Please note i meant kill metaphorically : Sakura is not dead...yet XD**_

* * *

"I'M NOT GOING!" Sakura cried stubbornly, hands wrapped protectively around her knees, which were pulled up to her chest. Naruto scowled.

"I don't care what you say: You ARE going! Kakashi; tell her!" Kakashi looked up from Make Out Paradise. He sighed.

"Sakura..." he murmured softly, so quietly that she had to stop crying and strain her ears to listen. "Just go to the psychiatrist get it over and done with. We're only doing this because we're worried about you." Sakura looked up.

"Worried! WORRIED? YOU IGNORE ME FOR WEEKS AND NOW YOU COME AND TELL ME YOU'RE WORRIED?! I don't care what you say, I am staying right here thanks: where i can mourn in peace." Naruto and Kakashi exchanged glances.

Naruto suddenly looked concerned."...Mourn... OH NO! Sakura has Quackie died?" Sakura looked at Naruto like he'd lost his mind (did he ever have one?).

"Naruto," she began through gritted teeth, "It's not _Quackie _I'm worried about. Now bugger off the both of you I'm BUSY." Sakura got up from the floor, and slammed the front door in their faces.

She had acted like she was just suffering from going on a regular teenage girl hormonal rampage, but to be truthful that was all a mask; a charade. This wasn't any temporary temper tantrum, and Kakashi and Naruto both knew that.

"I am small, and the world is big..."

Sakura began to sing in a cracked voice from hours of sobbing and too many sleepless nights. The guys outside put their backs to the door, leaning against the wood, absorbing the notes radiating through the long broken letter box.

_She wants to go home,_

_Nobody's home,_

_That's where she lies,_

_Broken Inside._

After a few minutes Sakura stopped her heartbreaking singing. "Sakura... Please come with us." From the other side of the door Sakura shook her head. "I promised myself... that I'd wait..." Sakura, hid her face in her arms, as the guys looked through the patterned door window. They saw the blurry image of her sat in a huddle; alone.

"That I'd wait - however long it took... 'til he came home. No matter what he said, or how bad he treated me. Even now, if he came back so full of that same hatred, I wouldn't...I wouldn't care." Sakura stood up and walked away from the door. Out of sight. Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other."Give her an hour or so," Kakashi suggested.

An hour later Naruto was hammering at Sakura's door. "OPEN THE FUCK UP I'VE BEEN ATTACKING YOUR DOOR FOR MORE THAN10 MINUTES! SAKURA ARE YOU EVEN THERE?"

Sakura lay alone on the floor. A razor lay beside her, it had been so tempting, so true, so real, so numbing and distracting. She lay on the tiled bathroom floor, with a faint grimace, and triumphant smirk plastered to her dazed face. "That'll show everyone." She murmured, glaring at the crimson tiles around her.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry if this is updated slowly, i am currently working on a masterpiece that sort of pushed this out of the entire picture! Hang in there for me!**

* * *


End file.
